


Lord Chrom's Favored Maid

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Groping, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lord Chrom has a special selection of maids he prefers. Among those, you stand out as his favorite plaything. Not much work will get done today, either.
Relationships: Chrom (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Chrom (Fire Emblem)/You
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Lord Chrom's Favored Maid

The maid outfit Lord Chrom has you wear is different from the normal ones. Firstly, it is in two pieces, the top piece only covering from below your breasts to part way up them, exposing your midriff along with significant cleavage. Secondly, the skirt is much shorter than normal, with thigh high socks being what covers up most of your leg, leaving a patch of skin between the skirt and socks. The last difference is unique to only you, even Lord Chrom's other personal maids lack this change.

You are not permitted to wear panties.

\---

"You missed a spot here," Lord Chrom says to you, pointing at a small table in the middle of the hallway.

You are certain that you did not, just as you are certain that he does not think you did.

"At once, Lord Chrom."

You make your way to the table, taking out the rag you use to dust it. You bend over the table to make sure you clean the edges. Well, not really why, but it's the end result that counts.

You feel Lord Chrom's hand lift your skirt, his fingers groping your bare ass. It can be awkward at times doing your work in such skimpy clothes with no panties, but it's all worth it for times like this. He's the prince of this country, and he can't take his hands of you.

"Bad girl, you'll have to be punished for your sloppy work!"

"I'm sorry, my Lord, please allow me to make it up to you any way I can!"

A hand goes up your top, groping at your breast, playing with your nipple.

"I'll have to remind this bad girl that her place is to be my tool. You are to give your body over to my needs completely."

"Of course, my Lord! You rule over my whole body..."

Kisses on your neck as your top is pushed up, letting your breasts hang out. They fall into his hands, kneading them like this was his first time, unable to contain his excitement. As he pushes up onto you, you can feel his erection through his pants, rubbing against your naked ass.

When he goes this fast it's usually because he's in a hurry. You hope he gives into his lust, taking you all the way. No matter how many times he fucks you, you still want more. You yearn to feel his cock push inside of you. All day taking care of the castle, the only thing you can think about is Lord Chrom coming to take care of his needs. Using you as a quick cumdump.

You push your ass backwards, rubbing it on his crotch. You need this. He didn't touch you at all yesterday, and it's driving you mad. You can't live without getting touched, felt up, molested, fucked, came on and abandoned. He fucks all his personal maids, and lots of the regular ones, but he has a special liking for you.

You're the one he makes work pantyless. You're the one he secretly fingers in a crowd. You're the one he once stripped completely naked and fucked in the garden for two straight hours. You're the one who he cums on her clothes and has to work all day in them, his scent teasing you for hours.

He removes his hands from your chest to lower his pants.

"Seems this slutty maid can't keep it under control!"

"Oh please, my Lord, allow me the privilege of feeling your magnificent cock inside me!"

"As you desire, you FUCKING WHORE!"

Lord Chrom pulls on your hair before slamming his cock into your pussy, burying his thick meat balls deep.

Your tits slide across the recently cleaned table, your Lord holding you down as he pounds your wet hole.

"I guess you can't do your job properly when you spend so much time begging to ride my cock!"

"I'm a no good, useless maid! All I'm good for is milking my Lord's cock!"

"Damn right you are! My special, personal cocksleeve! The other maids must be so jealous how often you get your cunt pumped by my cock!"

Lord Chrom picks you up, holding onto your thighs and bouncing you on his throbbing hard dick. He turns you around to face two maids that were walking past. The wordlessly bow, blushing as they watch his cock slide up into your waiting pussy over and over, a loud wet slapping sound each time it does.

It was embarassing the first time he did this, but now you're not sure there's a single maid in the castle that hasn't seen you get railed by Lord Chrom. Between a subtle fuck under your skirt, fully undressed sessions, or just cumming on your face, everyone's seen at least one lewd act done to you.

Now you just consider it an honor to be bounced on his cock in front of your peers. He was publically lusting over your body, and it just made you even wetter.

"Wait," Lord Chrom says to the other maids, "you two can help with the cleanup."

He grabs onto your tits and gives one last, powerful thrust up your pussy before letting out a stream of hot cum directly in your cunt. Your body shudders as he finishes inside you, his dick pulsating against your pussy walls.

Once he's done in you he drops you to the floor, walking over to the other maids. They kneel before him, licking his cum covered cock, cleaning it of all the semen along with your copious amounts of pussy juice.

Lord Chrom finishes using his fucktoy maids and turns to leave. You hope you can have such a nice time tomorrow, as well.


End file.
